


The Terrific Trio versus Gotham's Arch-Criminals

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Movie 1966
Genre: 1966 Batman, 1968 Batman TV Show, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon Era, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Lemon, Light on Plot/Heavy on Smut, Multi, Multiple Pairings, New and Improved Lemon, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison Ivy is just getting started, Porn With Plot, Season 3 Batman TV Show, Sex Pollened Story, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: The Super Criminals housed in Gotham Penitentiary have escaped!Time to Call Batman and Robin, with Batgirl by their side!This will be their most dangerous (and sex-filled) case yet!All of the male arch-fiends hunger for young and shapely Batgirl, and Batman and Robin caution her to safeguard her form against their vulgarest of notions and remain behind.Batgirl isn't frightened.But should she be?What kind of peril will befall her, or perhaps all three of them?*************************************One of my earlier fics, I'd skip reading this if I were you. It's not my highest quality or best work. Too full of smut, and sex pollened all over the place.





	1. Where Have All The Bad Guys Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Re-wrote of most of this story for clarity; added scenes on October the 24th.  
> Complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham State Penitentiary is about to have all hell break loose.

 

The sun is not shining on fair Gotham today, terrible things have happened, and more terrible things are to come.

Clouds are gathering, so watch out for lightning bolts! It all hits at once, and Gotham is going to be truly overwhelmed because when it rains, it pours.

 

Gotham City will need the Caped Crusaders, no, make that the Terrific Trio before long!

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are called once again to assist the GCPD.

This time all hell has broken loose, the Gotham State Penitentiary has been broken into, and every arch-criminal has been broken out.

* * *

 

What is the Gotham Police Department to do on their own? What can they do?

Warden Crichton is in a panic.

Mayor Linseed doesn't know where to turn.

Even Governor Stonefeller wants to call out the National State Troopers

The President has contacted the police commissioner, and offered assistance from the armed forces, at his request.

* * *

 

In Police Commissioner Gordon's office at the GCPD, he turns to his Chief of Police, O'Hara, and says:

"There's only one call to make in a case like this. We need help, and we need it badly."

 

They both glance over towards the red phone under the glass dome.

"We need Batman and his team, Robin and Batgirl."

 

The commissioner walks over to the table holding the mysterious phone. He lifts the glass cover and holds the phone's receiver to his ear, depressing the button. 

Soon a calm voice answers and tells him that Batman is being summoned to the phone.

"Hello, Commissioner Gordon, Batman here. What can I do for you?"

"Terrible news, Batman, simply terrible. It seems that someone has gone and blown a hole in the south wall over at the Gotham State Penitentiary, directly over the maximum security wing. I'm sorry to say that every cell has been breached and every last prisoner has escaped. We were fortunate to have captured a very few of the slower ones, but most are on the lam. We need your help, and soon!"

"I'll be there in minutes with Robin, I'll ask Batgirl to meet us there, likewise."

* * *

 

 Bruce Wayne picks up a purple phone, which is a direct line to Batgirl.

Barbara Gordon gets a signal from her purse, a gadget that looks like a compact is vibrating softly. She takes it with her into a storage closet, opens it and says "I'll meet you at the commissioner's office shortly."

Batman and Robin arrive in a few minutes at the GCPD in the Batmobile, followed a few minutes later by Batgirl on her Batgirl-cycle.

 

They jog up the stairs to Jim Gordon's office and wait a few minutes for Batgirl to meet with them.

Jim Gordon already has the list of every prisoner missing from maximum security, and it's long.

 

After a half hour or so of planning, the list is equitably split between the police department, the state troopers, and the Caped Crusaders, or rather the Terrific Trio.

Batman and his team bid goodbye to the men as they run out the doors, and get into their respective vehicles, headed out towards the secret Batcave.


	2. We Need A Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrific Trio must form a plan to recapture all of the Arch Criminals who have been broken out of Gotham Penitentiary .  
> The Riddler's clues leave everyone guessing.  
> Bruce has social obligations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote much of this chapter October 24th, it needed a bit more clarity and detail. Trying the best for my readers!

In the Batcave...

 

Underneath Stately Wayne Manor, in their secret headquarters known as the Batcave, Bruce, Dick, and Barbara try to make order out of chaos.

They decided to track The Prince of Puns, that Rajah of Riddles, The Riddler, first.

A riddle had already been sent via the radio, and the clues are almost solved.

 

* * *

 

Riddler has indicated to the Gotham City Police Department that he will be kidnapping a wealthy heir or heiress but they haven't yet figured out who it might be.

The Terrific Trio have been called in to assist.

Until they locate Riddler's new hideout or deduce who he plans to waylay, there's not much of a case to attempt to solve.

Rather than place the city under a comprehensive lockdown, State Troopers are patrolling along the most well-to-do avenues, covering stores, dinner clubs, and other haunts of Gotham's aristocracy.

Batgirl, Robin and Batman have been patrolling nightly, and until now have found only a few minor muggings, assaults and purse-snatchings, as well as a fist-fight between a pair of drunken neighbors.

Riddler was keeping on the down-low for now.

* * *

 

Bruce always had plenty of social commitments to keep, and invited his sometime girlfriend, young heiress Carol Keene, to a philanthropic fundraising dinner on Saturday night.

Batgirl and Robin would continue their nocturnal patrols of Gotham, while Bruce attended yet another boring function.

Though Bruce often tired of all those charitable dinners, he always donated funds generously, and always had a stunner on his arm, while smiling for the photographer's cameras, and kept busy shaking hands with Gotham's movers and shakers, as was expected.

Hours later dinner was over.

Waiters hastened to clear tables, as desserts were being served and coffee flowed.

 

Bruce looked at Carol, she was gorgeous tonight.

Her glittery black dress clung to her figure in all the right places.

Her necklace accented her plunging neckline with a diamond pendant lying between her creamy breasts and velvety skin

She looked deeply into Bruce's eyes.

His girlfriend wanted them to leave soon; she had been teasing his crotch with her bare toes under the table and expected Bruce to satisfy her once he took her home, or better yet, as soon as possible. 

Carol had a slight flush on her cheeks which matched Bruce's reddish coloring at the present.

Her teasing was driving him insane with lust.

He had been looking for a quick escape before he was tempted to molest her immediately right on the table. 

She knew exactly how to excite him with nobody being the wiser.

Bruce looked forward to their trysts.

It was an unspoken agreement that after every boring dinner they took time for themselves to go wild, hot, and naked.

Carol loved their comfortable arrangement, with no expectations or scenes the next day.

They had hot, fast sex, and would see each other again when the next dinner came up, which was quite often.

 

* * *

 

Speeches from various donors were droning on and on.

It was no surprise that the donors felt like they had purchased as much time to speak as they wanted, and they had to share all of their latest causes with the crowd.

Bruce couldn't wait, Carol was getting him crazy.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and to a bank of elevators.

Soon an empty elevator arrived, Bruce pulled her in and pressed a floor at random.

He pulled the stop button and pulled down his zipper.

He lifted her dress then pulled her legs up around his waist and soon plowed into her as he dragged his teeth along the base of her throat.

He slammed them both against the wall, each encouraging the other to go harder, deeper, faster.

Elevator sex was the best, the possibility of getting caught made it so much more thrilling.

 

The frenzy built as Carol whimpered his name, dragging it out in the best way possible.

"Bru-u-u-u-u-uce! Come on baby, I need you to come in me now!"

"Oh baby, you're gonna come twice before I'm done with your tight little body, now tell me, who's in command?"

"You are, Bruce. I'll do anything, just keep doing it just like that...    Aiiiiee! I'm coming, Bruce...   Oh...ungh...oh my god!  Bruuuuuce!" Carol mewled as her nectar dribbled down her legs.

Bruce lifted her even higher facing him, and put her legs up over his shoulders and cleaned her off slowly with a tongue bath, as she leaned against the wall behind her, shaking as she came back down from her orgasm.

He wasn't close to being done with her yet; he embedded two fingers deep into her core and pumped them into her as he licked her clean.

He felt her approach another climax as he worked her clit with his tongue.

"BRUUUUCE!" she screeched.

She trembled and he held on to her legs as she squirmed under his touch, and her body squeezed his fingers so tightly he thought they'd go numb.

He lowered her down to the floor, flipped her around onto her front and lifting her hips entered her again from behind.

They were both going at it like animals, repeating the oldest rhythm known to man or woman.

He held on to her hips tightly, as though she might escape; she would be bruised by his finger marks like a tattoo the next morning.

She didn't mind, she had Bruce in her, doing his amazing thing that flipped her world inside out... it was worth being imprinted by him.

They both climbed towards the top of their mutual ecstasy, higher and higher, faster and faster until it felt as though they were both suspended in time and defying gravity.

Then with a flash of lights like an exploding star from behind her eyes, as she hit her high note, Carol remembered why stolen moments like this with her lover were the best.

Her core convulsed around him.

He withdrew and held her as they both descended back down to earth again from the clouds.

Then, he handed her a large, embroidered cotton handkerchief to wipe around, taking another from an inside pocket to dry himself before tucking his flaccid member back in his pants, and composing his clothes.


	3. A Not So Boring Charity Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's date is kidnapped, The Terrific Trio must find and rescue her before The Riddler does his wickedest!

**Bruce brings his girlfriend Carol home after a charity banquet, which ended quite spectacularly.**

 

Bruce invited Carol to spend the night once they had taken the edge off their mutual need.

They made love a few more times before falling asleep together in Bruce's oversized bed.

* * *

 

Alfred opened up the draperies at eight in the morning as was usual.

He was not surprised that Miss Keene had spent the night; it was not his place to judge, at least until he and Bruce were alone.

Bruce often had his "dates" end this way.

It helped keep his image as a playboy alive and helped him keep a healthy sex life going.

 

The breakfast cart had one annoying wheel that squealed constantly, reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard. It had been that way for years, and Bruce was sure Alfred preferred it that way, as it announced his arrival without a word.

 

"Good morning Master Bruce, Miss, I've brought breakfast after what must have been a tiring night; a pot of coffee, eggs, fruit, and fresh muffins.

Here is your copy of today's Gotham Times, there's a very fetching photo on page three.

Bruce groaned softly. He was not a morning person.

He opened the paper to see what was so fascinating to Alfred this morning and saw a very unflattering photo taken from god-knows-where of last night's tryst in the glass elevator.

Damn it! It was _glass_!

He hadn't noticed or cared at the time.

He wanted to slam his fist through something at that moment.

How the hell did that paparazzi not only find them but manage to take that shot?

He took a few sips of his coffee to calm down.

It wasn't his first and certainly wouldn't be his last scandal.

They did know that there was always a chance of being caught, that was the thrilling part.

Carol grabbed the paper and laughed "Oh Bruce, not my best angle, I must admit. We are just too naughty."

 

Carol didn't care what anyone thought about her.

She did whatever she wanted to do when she wanted to do it; scandals were just the little bits of spice in an otherwise dreary world.

She showered and dressed after breakfast, and tried to find her left shoe underneath the bed.

Bruce offered to drive her home, but she refused and called herself a taxi, Carol relished her independence, it was the sixties, after all!

 

Nobody realized that a man was outside using a long distance camera to watch them all morning, or that Bruce's phone had been tapped.

Upon listening in on Bruce's phone they intercepted Carol's call for a taxi and sent their own car to meet Miss Keene.

 

She never arrived home that morning.

 

* * *

 

Bruce couldn't understand why Carol never called him upon arriving home as she usually did.

He tried calling for a solid hour, and finally drove over himself and rang the doorbell.

Her maid answered and said she hadn't reached home yet.

She let him in to see for himself.

 

Carol was gone.

 

He went down to police headquarters and tried to file a 'missing persons' report, they couldn't do it since a full 24 hours had not elapsed.

Bruce would find her in his own fashion.

 

* * *

 

Carol awoke in an unfamiliar place.

She was tied and gagged, but certainly not by Bruce this time.

The ropes around her were painfully tight, her wrists were raw and chafed.

She felt panic, confusion, and dread welling up, what the hell was happening?

 

A few men wearing different tones of green were nearby, with one standing guard over her, and there was this one particular guy with a bandit mask, and large black question marks all over his unusual green leotard.

 

He came right up to her face and shouted "Boo!" and she swooned.

He cackled and bounced around like he'd had way too much caffeine or sugar.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully and gave his lackey a high five, grinning and giggling like what he'd done was hilarious.

 


	4. An Heiress is Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find Riddler, and rescue the girl.

**Beautiful heiress and girlfriend to Bruce Wayne, Miss Carol Keene is missing and the heroes need to mount a recovery mission.**

 

Riddler was insane, that was simply a fact.

He had a genius IQ but was certifiably insane.

At first, he wanted Miss Keene for a ransom, then realized that he just wanted to do some things to her.

Something of a sexual nature.

He never before had performed sex with a woman.

He didn't have girlfriends; girls didn't ordinarily date insane men.

 

But he was a man and wanted _his_ needs met for once.

He wanted to use this woman for pleasure, no matter if she agreed or not; he would have his way with her.

He slowly stripped off her clothes and bound her arms to a bed before she awoke.

He left the jewelry on her, he liked that. It looked lovely against her skin.

He scanned her entire body, he had never had a naked woman so near to him before.

She was so beautiful with delicate skin, round splendid breasts, a narrow waist, and engaging backside.

He tried to remember what he had seen Bruce do to her. The man's cock was firm and abundant. His own just lazed there like it couldn't be interrupted.

It wasn't hard or very long, more like wilted and pitiful.

He tried to will it to harden without any success.

He had no notion what came following.

 

* * *

 

Bruce gathered Robin and Batgirl and described to them what transpired.

Carol was the heiress The Riddler wanted and was taken effectively under his nose!

 

They harshly questioned thugs in the meanest parts of town, and eventually had a lead.

They converged on the possible target.

Riddler had sent away all of his henchmen, he didn't want them laughing at his efforts to attempt to have coitus. He would just need to figure this out solo.

 

From outside they exploded in from three distinctive directions startling Riddler, as he still tried and failed to get a hard-on.

Batgirl was utterly disgusted by him, and booted him in the head, knocking him out. Robin helped her bind up the freak.

 

Batman removed his cape to cover the terrified woman as she trembled, unbound her and then called the police to bring in the Riddler. 

 

Carol was eventually safe again, and Riddler would travel right back to prison.

Batgirl shielded the woman to allow her to dress again after Batman and Robin located and returned her clothes back to her.

She thanked them all for saving her from The Riddler's perversions, and she returned Batman's cape, which had a familiar and soothing scent to it which she inhaled deeply.

 

* * *

 

One arch criminal down, countless more to go.


	5. It's Lilac Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie The Lilac was back, and working on some very interesting and deadly flower experiments, and it was obvious that someone else was helping him create his flower concoctions.
> 
> Victims were dying, and Batman needed to apprehend those responsible.

**Back at police headquarters:**

 

The Commissioner congratulated our heroes on their first arch criminal returned to the Gotham State Penitentiary.

There was still quite a list, but a few minor crooks had been already been apprehended.

 

* * *

**Meanwhile, near the world famous Gotham Flower Market:**

 

Louie The Lilac always cared more for flowers than for people.

That's just the way he was.

He was causing lots of trouble recently with his peculiar flower-based sprays; he had banded together with a nefarious scientist to create some new chemical weapons from his many varieties of tropical lilacs.

So far, he had succeeded in inventing a knockout spray; one that caused transient amnesia, and a few that more toxic and were still were being experimented upon his victims.

Some victims died, but that was the cost of discovery.

Not that he cared a whit; they weren't his beloved flowers.

Louie and his gang usually found his victims in the park at night.

By the time they were discovered alive or dead, he was long removed, with no fingerprints to point back to him. That was the advantage of using his fogs.

 

* * *

 

His scientist associate was just as insane about flowers and plants as he was, and had succeeded in growing all sorts of harmful and toxic species.

She had cultivated vines that would seize people at her command; flowers that were not only self-propagating but that also emitted microspores that infected the minds of people with the need to mate; which she collected carefully in glass vials.

She laughingly called it "sex pollen". It was entertaining to test it on Louie's henchmen and watch them go mad!

Her flowers and plants were bred to obey her commands and were much more destructive than anything that weakling Louie could dream up, but he paid her quite generously and allowed her to do her private research after hours in the greenhouse and lab.

Men were so limited!

She was never returning to prison, she just wanted to be with her darling plant companions.

 She called herself _Poison Ivy_.

* * *

 

**A few days later back at Police headquarters :**

 

The commissioner had summoned the Dynamic Duo and Batgirl to discuss the latest homicide victims found in Gotham Central Park.

"Citizens are dropping like mayflies if you'll excuse the expression, we're at our wit's end! We have no idea what type of diabolical toxins are poisoning them," declared Commissioner Gordon.

 

Batman had examined some of the hapless victims at the scene, and taken various specimens of a powdery substance back to the Batcave for examination.

The strange effects were seldom repeated, each had expired differently.

They had each been sprayed in the face with something, though rarely perished in the exact same way.

Some turned green like chlorophyll; another looked like they had turned moldy and rotten like an old piece of fruit.

One victim has even sprouted small leaves and tendrils before their death. 

Someone was using the denizens of Gotham as experimental subjects, but what they were using had yet to be determined.

 

* * *

 

**In the Batcave, located deep beneath Stately Wayne Manor:**

Barbara ran the toxin through the Bat-Poison-Analyser, while Bruce and Dick tried to figure out what, if anything, the victims had in common.

They worked and ran various tests for hours. No definite results had been discovered yet.

 

Alfred cleared his throat gently and announced that the three needed a supper break, as he placed a covered tray of sandwiches and refreshments on a nearby table.

Dick didn't need to be urged twice. He grabbed a cucumber and peanut butter sandwich from the platter and practically wolfed it down, though Alfred gave him a stern look to remind him of his manners.

Barbara looked at Dick's sandwich and made a scrunched-up face. She dug out a ham and cheese sandwich that was more to her liking and thanked Alfred for the food.

Whoever heard of peanut butter and cucumbers anyway? That must be something only Alfred would dream up.

Bruce took an egg salad sandwich and a glass of buttermilk over to his desk. They were all considerably famished and could use a short recess.

 

Soon there was a signal from the Bat-Poison-Analyser; everything they discovered was based on lilacs, which pointed straight to Louie The Lilac.

All they needed was to use Batman's Bat-antidote pills to protect themselves immediately before they leave to apprehend Louie and his cohorts.

* * *

 

Louie was easy enough to find after asking around the flower market. They soon found them and crashed in.

There was a tremendous struggle between Louie's gang and Batman, Robin and Batgirl.

As they bound up Louie and his men, Poison Ivy came out of her hiding spot.

 

Unfortunately, they were unprepared for Poison Ivy and her 'sex pollen'. 

Ivy was dressed in a skimpy outfit that was constructed of living leaves and vines that wound themselves around her like a sensuous green bathing suit.

Her long thick flaming red hair, glowing green skin, pouty pink lips, and overflowing breasts were ordinarily difficult to resist. She opened a tiny compact, and blew a cloud of pink sparkly dust onto the three, with instant effect.

It wasn't exactly a toxin, and so the antidote pills they carried wouldn't prevent its effects, but now that Batman, Batgirl and Robin were exposed to her sex pollen, they were all mesmerized and very aroused for her and for each other, admittedly.

 

Batgirl seized Robin and intensely kissed him grinding his growing prominence as he groped at her young, taut body.

Batman stared for a few moments deeply into Ivy's green eyes, and then forced her down onto the floor, tearing off her living coverings and was soon plowing into her core from behind.

Robin couldn't resist groping Ivy's oversized breasts while Batman pounded into her hot center; while Batgirl couldn't control her lust and had to hump Robin's body.

It wasn't long before everyone had removed the majority of their attire and were getting busy with anyone who was nearby.

It became a feast of intertwined arms and legs and bodies like a barrel of contorting snakes.

The smell of sexual congress was heavy in the air, and the bound up gangsters were losing it just by watching the proceedings.

 

After Ivy, Batman switched partners with Robin, and he and Batgirl had used a reverse wheelbarrow position, which was simple for Batgirl due to her gymnastic flexibility and strength.

Robin had taken Ivy while they were both standing with her legs apart. He wasn't going to be surpassed by the acrobatic skills that Barbara possessed.

They switched positions and partners continually, lines became blurred as to who was pleasuring whom, as they were challenging each other in an unspoken exotic sexual position competition.

They used the catapult, propeller, trapeze, waterfall, lotus... it looked like the entire Kama Sutra was being experienced.

 

Gotham had never seen the like, and never would again.

 

* * *

 

**Hours later:**

Eventually, the pollen began to lose all of its effects before all involved wore down their special parts to raw abrasions that all the fucking and rubbing together had produced.

Having come back to their senses and dressed, they needed to complete the apprehension of Ivy.

Batgirl cuffed Ivy's hands before she could escape, as her sentient vines retreated and wrapped themselves back around her body. 

That was utterly insane and exhausting.

The police finally appeared and noticed that our heroes were abnormally sweaty, rumpled and flushed from dispensing with those criminals. If only they had grasped what had actually transpired!

Two more arch criminals apprehended!


	6. Cover Your Eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl, alone for some fun.

Another day in Gotham, and what do we find?

Batman and Batgirl alone in the Batcave, being very naughty, indeed!

 

 

"Oh my god, Batman, mm, yes!"

In the Batcave, Batman is kissing his partner Batgirl while holding her butt tightly, his thigh wedged between her legs.

He licks her chin, kissing down her throat, as she moans his name.

One hand leaves her and she nearly whimpered at the loss of contact until he starts unzipping the back of her tight Lycra outfit until he can pull it down past her elbows.

He begins kissing down her neck, her shoulders and sucks in a firm nipple as she groans his name over and over.

She feels a tightening between her legs as he moves to the other nipple... Lord what he's doing with his lips and tongue!

Her arms are trapped for the moment as Batman takes consummate control. He pulls her suit down a few more inches at a time kissing her skin as it grew exposed, further and further, painfully gradually.

She is opened down to her waist, and he swirls his tongue inside her navel as she squirms in delight.

Her uniform is soon around her pale thighs, and the cave wall is cold on her back and ass, her arms still trapped in the stretchy fabric.

Batman very gradually kissing closer to her pubis, as she involuntarily trembled at the sensation of chilled air on her swollen labia.

He dips his tongue quickly in and out again at the crux between her thighs, causing her to groan loudly. He hit it exactly right, then just as quickly moved to another spot, keeping her writhing with need.

She pushed her hips towards him, in despair... she was finding it maddening as he teased her again.

He gently blew warm air on her clitoris and her knees went weak. Such delicious torture!

* * *

 

Barbara's bedside alarm rings, as she curses obscenely after waking from a fabulous X-rated dream.

But she's so remarkably wet that she needs a meticulous shower now.

 

Damn, it was just getting good, too!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just had to! 
> 
> Just a juicy interlude while I work on another chapter.  
> Next chapter, The Penguin teams with Mr. Freeze.


	7. Chilly Bird on an Iceberg, Extra Ice, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze and the Penguin have teamed up, this spells trouble for Gotham!
> 
> Will this be an easy or difficult task for our Terrific Trio?

**It was an abnormally icy day at Gotham's busy harbor**

 

Huge chunks of ice and even icebergs were bobbing everywhere leaving the harbor covered in a thick mist. 

Ships remained docked in fear of being destroyed or even sunk from the abnormally ice-filled waters.

Shipping-dependent industries were losing business and capital on a daily basis.

 

Once again, Commissioner James Gordon and his Chief Officer O'Hara realized that this strange weather could only be caused by that cold-hearted villain, Mr. Freeze.

It was time to call on Gotham's guardians once more.

He lifted the glass dome over the Bat-phone and called the only man who could help; Batman aided by his sidekick Robin and newest partner Batgirl.

 

Rather than head to police headquarters, the best course of action was to head directly to the marina for the Bat-Boat.

It was extremely maneuverable even in the current arctic conditions in Gotham's frosty harbor.

This mission would require specially designed uniforms that were suited to the current cold wave, as well as weapons that were impervious to the ice.

As they reached the nearly frozen-over waters, they were both prepared and warm.

* * *

 

As they cruised into the frosty harbor Batman used his Bat-binoculars that could penetrate the dense fog as Robin carefully piloted the boat, he soon spotted a large iceberg that oddly was completely immobile.

Radar readings showed that there was an entire structure underneath.

They soon found the hidden entrance and went inside the icy disguised submarine which was anchored to the harbor floor.

Unfortunately, they were under surveillance like bugs beneath a magnifying glass from the moment they approached.

Penguin had been waiting for them.

For a while, it appeared that they had the upper hand, but they were going to be disappointed.

As they crept along the narrow passageway, Penguin's purple sleep gas emitted from air vents along the walls.

 

* * *

 

The Penguin was a short and rotund person dressed in a formal tuxedo, complete with a monocle, long black cigarette holder and black and white spats. On any other man, it would be a dashing outfit, but on Penguin, he looked exactly like the Monopoly Man.

 

Mr. Freeze needed to keep his body at zero degrees and wore what looked like a modified spaceman suit to keep his cold constant.

 

Penguin's and Freeze's men dragged them into a room and were about to chain them all together when Penguin noticed Batgirl.

She was new to him, he'd been jailed for the past few years, and he was fascinated by the beautiful and voluptuous fiery redhead.

As he looked her over he remarked: "And who is this one, is there a new bat... what are they doing, multiplying? “

Mr. Freeze replied, “This one works with those bothersome caped crusaders, they call her Batgirl.”

 

The Penguin remarked “Oh she's a pretty young thing, too. Bring her to my _private_  quarters. I want to deal with her myself. Nobody disturbs us. Awk, Awk!" he squawked.

 

Penguin rubbed his flipper-like hands together with lust in his eyes as the unconscious beauty was brought to his room.

He followed behind as she was lowered into his nest-like bed. He locked the door and pocketed the key planning to ravish the young crimefighter.

 

 

 

 


	8. Skating on Thin Ice! Penguin is Not Nice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze and The Penguin have captured Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.
> 
> Penguin has his own plans for the Dominoed Daredoll, in his private room.
> 
> Will Batman and Robin rescue their teammate in time, or will the fishy smelling bird violate her first?
> 
> Stay tuned, the worst is yet to come!

**We return as our caped crimefighters are being held prisoner...**

 

... aboard the camouflaged submarine being used by both The Penguin and Mr. Freeze, who have teamed up to demand a payoff to allow ships to move freely once more in the ice-filled Gotham Harbor.

Will they be able to rescue Batgirl from Penguin's vile and fishy clutches? 

 

* * *

 

Batgirl's head throbbed painfully as she awoke from Penguin's knockout mist, as well as her head probably being beaten up.

She smelled something truly horrible, like a barrel of week-old stagnant fish, and wondered what stank so terrible.

She wasn't bound, that was a change of pace, but the odor in the room had her eyes watering and her throat closing up.

 

She chanced opening one eye just a bit, it appeared that she was still someplace aboard the sub.

Maybe in some old smelly storage room?

 

No such luck.

Pretending to still be asleep, she peeked through her slitted eyelids and saw The Penguin waddling about.

He was even more grotesque than she had imagined, and he was emitting that horrendous odor that made her feel more sickened and disgusted than tear gas ever had.

Maybe if she kept perfectly still and played dead he would leave her alone so she could actually breathe.

Peeyew!

A gas mask would sure come in handy right now, but she couldn't give away that she was awake, at least not yet anyway.

Maybe she could surprise him?

 

Penguin waddled to and fro, planning how to best ravish the girl. 

Should he leave her out cold, or wake her and let her become terrified? Out cold made more sense.

He gave himself a few moments to think. As he thought, he checked out her body and wanted badly to grab onto those honkers of hers and squeeze the milk out of them. Then he wanted so much more, and his vile thoughts were exciting his undersized dork.

He wasn't the brightest person so his thinking operated pretty slow before he realized he was still dressed, so he started to disrobe.

 

* * *

 

Batman and Robin awoke as the gas wore off, and realized that Batgirl was gone! 

That was a very wicked omen, criminals were always drawn to her like flies to honey.

It was excellent when they were fighting; while crooks admired her figure she knocked their lights out with a few well-placed punches and kicks.

But if she were still out cold... that could spell grave peril.

 

The Caped Crusaders used lockpicks hidden in their gloves and were able to escape in seconds.

Thank goodness for all of those lockpicking exercises! 

Robin would never complain about those again.  

Now they needed to find where Batgirl was being kept before something really 'fowl', er, foul happened to her!

 

They quietly went down each passageway, monitoring and hunting for their ally and friend. 

Robin was the first to notice the incredibly strong fishy odor and signaled Batman to follow him to a locked cabin as the stench became much stronger.

Batman slipped a folding Bat-periscope under the door to see if Batgirl was inside.

 

What he saw made him nearly ill; a deformed and naked Penguin was creeping up on his unsuspecting partner! He was exceedingly more hideous than in his signature tux.

Batman used a few sticky bombs on the door lock, he signaled to Robin and they both stayed behind far enough out of reach and detonated the charges.

They entered with a loud crash and tackled the slimy bird. Without his signature umbrella, Penguin was vulnerable, and the shocked feathered monster was soon disabled and Bat-cuffed. 

"Whew! Thanks, guys, I was just about to try to gas the stinky bird, but I have no idea if it would even affect him. Let's get the hell out of here before I really toss my cookies!" said a grateful Batgirl. "Now, who's left aboard ship?"

"Mr. Freeze is plausibly still here, let's locate him and their goons and stop them from creating ice in the harbor. Come on, I  think I have a good sense of where he might be."

* * *

 

Less than an hour later, Mr. Freeze and the rest of the crew were all apprehended and bound.

They found the controls and switched off the ice generator, and Gotham Harbor soon was clear once again. 

 

Finally, the last of the escaped criminals could be delivered to prison, and they could all have a well-deserved rest, conceivably.

 

Or at least until another criminal reared their ugly head in Gotham.

 

\--End

 


End file.
